1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature control method and a temperature control apparatus for controlling a temperature of an object to be heat-treated. The present invention further relates to a heat treatment apparatus in which the temperature control apparatus is adapted for use. Still further, the present invention relates to a program for use with the apparatuses and method of the present invention. More specifically, the present invention relates to a method for controlling the temperature of an object within a multi-input/output interference system.
2. Description of the Related Art
With regards to related art, a continuous furnace comprising a plurality of heat treatment zones which is conventionally used for heating a flat panel display (“FPD”) is shown in Unexamined Japanese Patent Publication No. 2003-279256.